


On Your Left

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Sam comes over to talk about what he's found regarding their search for Bucky.  The two friends hang out for awhile, one thing turns to another and there's a spark.For Avengers:  Age of Ultron





	On Your Left

The door chimed and Steve looked up, surprised that Sam had gotten there that fast. “Hey man,” he opened the door, offering Sam a big, friendly hug as he stepped into Steve’s current living quarters. He was hanging around at Avengers Tower for a few days before starting his apartment search again thanks to some generosity on Tony’s part. He’d dropped a few hints about Steve taking up permanent residence here, but Steve wasn’t up for that. Not now anyway. Now that they’d taken down the last Hydra base, there was time to sit in one spot for a little bit, and he wanted that to be a little home of his own. At least that’s what Steve hoped. He’d been ping-ponged all over the globe for the past few years so a minute to catch his breath in his own place sounded good. On the surface at least. Underneath Steve was more than a little worried about what staying in one place without a mission was going to do to him. 

“Hey, hey… nice digs,” Sam looked around, brows raised. 

“It’s just for a few days until the revels.” Steve explained Thor-speak to Sam real quick as they headed in and grabbed seats on the couch. “Can I get you something to drink? The fridge is stocked. I figured when you get hungry we can cook or order up.” That was one of the amazing things about being at Avengers Tower, these things were done for him. They decided to go with what they had here because Sam had brought along a lot of information on Bucky that they needed to go over. 

They started talking with beers on the couch, Sam outlining where he’d been recently in his search. “We thought we had him cornered in DC, but he was only there long enough to catch a flight out to Minsk. I’m sorry, man, once he hit that Eastern Bloc we lost him.” Sam reached out to clasp a hand on Steve’s arm, squeezing a bit. “I’ve got guys with eyes wide for Barnes. He’ll pop up again.” 

“I know… it just always seems too little, too late,” Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Are we still operating under the assumption he doesn’t know we’re looking for him?” 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “There are no signs to the contrary. He’s being careful because he has to be. We’ve even kept a couple of Hydra assets off his back, so if he figures it out hopefully he’ll be grateful.” Steve didn’t know about that, but he hoped that at the very least they’d saved Bucky some trouble. Beers on the couch turned to bullshitting in the kitchen while they figured out next steps and grilled up some steaks on a truly remarkable oven with interchangeable cook surfaces. Next steps plotted out, they left talk of Bucky for the night in favor of talk of taking down the last Hydra base. It really was cause for celebration. 

After a six pack, two steaks, a giant pile of potatoes, and some greens were consumed, they were naturally still foraging for something sweet and came up with a pint of chocolate peanut butter ice cream in the freezer. They sat on the couch passing the pint between the two of them with spoons of their own. “This shit’s amazing,” Sam commented after the first bite. “Damn.” 

“I’m sure it’s something special like everything is here,” Steve said trying not to sound like a jerk but failing miserably. He’s just meant everything in Stark Tower seemed imported or hand-crafted, _something special._ Sam just smirked and stole an extra couple of bites of the ice cream while Steve thought. The hour grew late and eventually Sam said he had to pack it in. They’d had a nice night, two guys just enjoying each other’s company, and as Steve walked Sam to the door that was just what he was thinking. He reached out to take Sam’s hand, a friendly gesture of solidarity and appreciation but clearly that wasn’t how Sam took it. 

There was something about the catch in Sam’s breath when Steve reached out to take his hand. Steve didn’t know what came over him, but all of a sudden he was crowding Sam at the door, following his instincts as he leaned in to kiss the man. Maybe in this day and age he ought to have asked, made sure he had permission, but part of him thought maybe Sam wouldn’t and he didn’t want to be caught out. Steve, therefore, took the chance and was grateful for doing so when he felt the tip of Sam’s tongue slide across his. “Stick around a little while longer,” Steve asked as nonchalantly as he could while his heart was pounding out of his chest like some cartoon character. He’d thought of Sam in these terms a time or two, late at night when he needed relief but had never thought to act on it until that tiny gasp. 

“Yeah… I think I can do that,” Sam said softly, eyes wide open as he stepped back into Steve’s space, chasing him with a kiss of his own. And wasn’t being pursued lovely in that moment? Steve let himself be caught easily, sinking into the kiss with a soft moan as his hand cupped the small of Sam’s back. They pressed together, Sam pulling Steve to him hard as they kissed slow and deep. It had been awhile for Steve, though this was by no means the first time he’d kissed a man and, really, it was the same as kissing a girl only there were sparks for Steve with guys whereas none with women. He had always figured he was just defective until he met a few men with tastes like his and they introduced him to more men with those tastes. 

Contrary to what some people thought of him, Steve hadn’t been celibate since he came out of the ice and while it hadn’t been great, it had been nice and reminded him he wasn’t alone. Sex could be good for that when done right. Sam’s hand dipped down to squeeze his ass and Steve ground into him, hands cupping Sam’s face. “I want you.” Sam’s voice trembled around the edges and Steve leaned in to kiss any worry from his expression. 

“You got it, Sam.” Steve’s kiss made the other man moan softly, his body pressing into Steve’s, grinding a hardening prick into his thigh. Steve pulled at Sam’s shirt, tugging it off and tossing it to the ground as he leaned in to kiss his way across the man’s chest. Tight, springy curls greeted his lips and Steve found his way through the path to one nipple, sucking as his hands slipped down the back of Sam’s pants. “Bed,” Steve asked as he looked up, Sam’s nipple still between his teeth. 

“Fuck. Yes. Bed.” Sam pulled Steve up and kissed him again, evening things out by pulling Steve’s shirt off, leaving it on the floor near Sam’s discarded one. There had been something in the air all night and Steve was grateful to have broken through to this. Steve led the way to bed even as they kissed, undoing Sam’s pants on his way. “That’s it… shit, baby.” Sam’s hand cupped Steve’s face as the man’s hand wrapped around Sam’s cock for the first time. Steve could feel the whole thing jump in his hand, flexing up toward Sam’s belly as he broke the kiss to look. 

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t think about this a time or two. He’d been attracted to Sam from the start which was why he’d flirted with him on that initial run. It was why he’d shown up to the V.A., but then the world had exploded around him and Steve could only hang onto Sam as his friend and one of a very select few he trusted to have his back. Sam’s hands were eager, pushing at Steve’s belt, tugging at the closure on his trousers before winding a hand in to repay the favor. They stood there for awhile just kissing and stroking each other, progressively shedding pants and underwear as they went. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this eager and excited for a partner. 

Sam pushed Steve onto his back and hovered close, leaning in to kiss a path down his arm then across his chest. “You’re really hot even though you have a tiny ass.” 

“Tiny ass,” Steve laughed, running his fingers over Sam’s hair softly. “It’s all relative,” Steve said as he reached down to squeeze Sam’s more ample backside. “Speaking of… which do you prefer?” 

“Bottom,” Sam said easily, blushing just a little bit as he leaned in to cover it by kissing Steve’s pec. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, Steve thought, but he’d talk to Sam about that at some other point. Right now Steve just needed him. “I can switch, though… just prefer to be on the bottom.” 

“Good.” Steve leaned in and kissed Sam again, slow and dirty. It ended with Sam, breathlessly pushing away from it, holding himself hard for a moment. “Ok,” Steve asked as he gently kissed Sam’s shoulder a sort of apology for maybe going too fast. 

“Yeah… yeah, just … I’ve been thinking about this for awhile and it’s hard to contain myself, you know?” Sam pulled Steve close again, sliding his thigh between Steve’s. “Listen, I can go a couple times in a night… especially with a big dick like that,” he nodded to Steve’s hard cock pressed up flat to his belly. “Let’s not rush.” Sam was nervous but trying to cover that with confidence from a well that seemed never ending. 

“No rush,” Steve agreed, his thumb rubbing over Sam’s nipple. 

Steve kissed the man’s shoulder then started to move lower, using teeth and tongue to carve a winding path down his torso to Sam’s quiet cries of encouragement. “That’s it,” Sam told Steve as he cupped the back of his head while Steve kissed Sam’s stomach, ignoring his cock entirely for a moment. “You got this,” Sam encouraged, running his fingers the wrong way through Steve’s hair, eliciting a chill from the bigger man. “You look so fucking hot.” 

Steve rewarded the compliment by turning his head and wrapping his lips around the head of Sam’s cock for the first time. Steve took his time, acquainting himself with every bit of Sam’s prick as he started to bob and move. No one expected Steve to be able to do this, but from what he’d been told he wasn’t half bad at sucking cock and he always got the result he longed for. Like now, he had Sam panting, hips jumping off the bed, within minutes. Those jumping hips allowed Steve to spread his legs farther, going in to suck Sam’s balls then tongue the space behind. “This ok,” Steve asked as he spread Sam’s legs farther and angled him up a bit for more access. 

“No. Let me turn over.” Sam did, putting a couple pillows under his hips and angling his cock down so Steve had all the access in the world. “That’s it,” Sam encouraged quietly as Steve parted his cheeks and gave the man’s hole a lap. Steve took his time, alternating his attention all over the area in slow, firm laps of his wide tongue. “Damn, baby… that’s… fuck,” Sam’s face sunk into the pillow as Steve tongued him open, fingers pulling at the sides of his hole to open up all those sensitive nerves to be touched. Steve stroked Sam with some regularity as he devoured his hole, watching and pulling back every time Sam got close until he was begging. Then and only then did Steve’s mouth move down to wrap around Sam’s full cock to finish him off. 

The position wasn’t the greatest for sucking cock, but Steve got the job done and soon Sam was filling his mouth with seed and the room with noises of pleasure. Steve swallowed thickly around the cock in his mouth, taking every drop Sam offered and looking for more once he was done. Steve was an eager cocksucker, he’d been called that by one lover, and he hadn’t minded one bit. “Damn, baby, that was amazing,” Sam said with a glance over his shoulder at Steve, big smile on his face. “C’mere.” 

Steve didn’t object and they laid in bed kissing for awhile, Sam pumping Steve’s cock every now and again. He was back to nervous, hands a little shaky from the adrenaline as his fingers landed at Sam’s hip. Funny that he could face down entire battalions without a tremble but when it came to someone like Sam, the nerves kicked right in. Fortunately, Sam picked that moment to take over, pushing Steve onto his back with a dirty smile. “You got lube?” 

It took him a minute to produce some, having to fish around in the bedside table for the small bottle he kept in his traveling kit. It was a small indulgence in taking up the space but one that had come in handy more than once. Sam took the bottle and uncapped it, getting a whiff and smiling. It had a pleasant citrus scent to it. “That’s nice.” Sam’s hand reached back between his cheeks, letting Steve watch with bold interest as Sam began to slowly finger himself open. Steve was moments from suggesting he help out when Sam turned his head and swallowed Steve down halfway. The position allowed Sam to move against the bed, rutting into the sheets as he pleasured himself and Steve at the same time. “L… let me,” Steve asked as he reached down in an attempt to assist. 

“Push a finger in with me,” Sam encouraged on a trip up the length of Steve’s cock when he’d popped off to catch his breath. “I’ll be ready soon,” he promised before turning to swallow Steve once more. It wasn’t like Steve hadn’t had oral sex performed on him before, but Sam seemed to know each spot to focus on and just when to pay it some attention. Steve was genuinely enthralled as his finger stroked over the short hair covering Sam’s skull. “Condom,” Sam asked after a few minutes, clearly ready and eager to get started. “C’mon,” Sam encouraged, shifting positions against the cushion underneath him until he found a good one. “I’m ready for you.”

“You’re sure,” Steve asked. He knew he’d come out of that test tube bigger than most guys in a lot of ways and in one way in particular. Three fingers might not have been enough to get Sam ready. “You don’t have to…”

“It’s not about have to, it’s about want to, Steve. I’ve wanted this since the third _On Your Left,_ ” he told the Steve with a soft smile. “Sorry… too much information?” Steve covered up the emotion he was feeling with a deep, dirty kiss. 

The push into Sam was slow and firm, not relenting as he penetrated his friend and partner for the first time. Sam let out a shuddering breath full of anticipation and excitement, reaching back to encourage Steve in his progress. Sam spread his legs, letting out another of those shuddering breaths as he relaxed and allowed Steve in deeper. “God damn, Steve….” Steve didn’t have words so he responded with a soft kiss to Sam’s shoulder, a hand snaking between Sam’s chest and the blankets, pulling him up to kneel on hands and knees. “That’s how it is,” Sam asked teasingly.

“That’s how it is,” Steve echoed as he started to thrust, fucking Sam in deep, twisting thrusts that ended up with him pressed flat to the other man’s body every time. Sam was clearly an experienced bottom as he seemed to be feeling no aches nor pains, just sheer pleasure he wasn’t shy about moaning loudly about. “God, Sam, you feel amazing.” Steve’s nails scraped across Sam’s springy chest hair, making the man arch his back to look for more contact when Steve dropped his hand. Steve closed his eyes as they made love, Steve thrusting into an accepting Sam who looked incredibly aroused by this all. 

“Touch me,” Sam requested, reaching back for Steve’s hand to get some contact. Steve couldn’t blame him one bit, knowing the sensation well. There was a drive in sex that made him move faster, hips twisting against Sam’s while he stroked the man. Sam was close quick and Steve had to back off several times before he finally stroked the man through an orgasm. Steve followed moments later, holding Sam close as he finished, and maybe just a hair too hard. He closed his eyes and kissed the width of Sam’s shoulders as he came down from his pleasure, not wanting to pull out. “You’re so sexy,” Sam told Steve sweetly as he turned over his shoulder to catch Steve’s lips in a searing kiss. Steve held onto Sam for as long as he could until they naturally slipped apart, and well beyond that, drifting to sleep with the man in his arms. He woke some time later with Sam laying next to him chuckling to himself. 

“What’s so funny,” Steve asked sleepily. 

“… nothing I’m just on your left.”


End file.
